


Love (Or Lust) And Toner Cartridges

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been far too long since he'd gotten laid if he was thinking about that, especially after the hours of research he'd been doing. What did he say his name was again? Oh, right.</p><p>Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love (Or Lust) And Toner Cartridges

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [every_journal](http://every-journal.livejournal.com/); jaechun, sexy copy repair man

When Jaejoong had called the company help desk about the copy machine he swore hated him, he wasn't expecting there to actually be someone to repair it that late. Nor was he expecting the guy that showed up to look like he'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine, from his perfectly tousled short hair right down to his perfectly pressed grey slacks. Or a porn magazine, he amended mentally, distracted by the way the guy's fingers were curling around the toner cartridge.

It had been far too long since he'd gotten laid if he was thinking about that, especially after the hours of research he'd been doing. What did he say his name was again? Oh, right.

Yoochun.

"Hm?" he asked, looking up at Jaejoong through the bangs slightly curling over his forehead.

Jaejoong paused. He must have said that out loud. "Oh, nothing," he answered and tried to pay attention to his notebook instead of Yoochun kneeling on the floor. Not that his notebook was helping at the moment, the content of his research suddenly much more interesting.

Yoochun stood up and closed the side door of the copy machine, then brushed his hands off as he gave Jaejoong a smile that Jaejoong would swear was flirty.

"Done. Do you have anything handy to test it out with?" Looking around the area, Yoochun picked up the book Jaejoong had been trying to copy and set it on the glass before hitting the button.

Suddenly Jaejoong remembered what he'd been working on and blushed furiously, pushing his glasses up on his nose in a nervous gesture and hoping like hell Yoochun wouldn't actually _look_ at what he was doing.

"Kama sutra, huh?" Yoochun said, and Jaejoong wasn't so oblivious as to miss the change in Yoochun's voice.

"It's for a research... thing," Jaejoong stuttered lamely, willing his half hard-on to go away.

While Jaejoong was looking at the floor, Yoochun invaded his personal space, getting dangerously close to Jaejoong's ear to whisper, "Some interesting things in there I'd be happy to demonstrate."

A line that bad shouldn't have sounded nearly so hot. Jaejoong blamed his repressed libido for the squeak he made, but didn't really have anyone to blame but himself for letting Yoochun kiss him. Not that he really minded after the initial shock; Yoochun was an amazing kisser and Jaejoong found himself opening up to him without thought.

Yoochun broke off the kiss, pinning Jaejoong against the table while he drew a hand down Jaejoong's chest and twisted his tie between his fingers to loosen it. Instead of making it easier to breathe, it made it even harder.

Jaejoong knew for a fact he was the only person left on his floor but it didn't mean no one would come in. Apparently not caring, Yoochun captured his lips again and Jaejoong responded by sitting back on the edge of the table and wrapping a leg around Yoochun to rub his calf against the back of Yoochun's thigh.

The table bumped against the wall when Yoochun deepened the kiss and leaned over him. Jaejoong held on with a hand in Yoochun's hair and arched into him, moaning at the feeling of Yoochun's clothed erection rubbing against his own.

It struck Jaejoong that this was distinctly not like him, but whatever. He had a gorgeous guy in front of him who was perfectly willing to be molested; he wasn't going to complain.

"Just so you know," Yoochun mentioned between sucking a spectacular bruise low on Jaejoong's neck and undoing his belt, "I don't usually go this far on a first call."

Jaejoong laughed and tugged Yoochun's shirt out of his pants. "Neither do I. You should feel special."

"I'm feeling lots of things." Grinning, Yoochun pulled Jaejoong's cock out of his underwear and gave it a long stroke. With an appreciative groan, Jaejoong shoved Yoochun's pants down to his thighs and ran a hand over the front of his boxer-briefs. The moment he felt Yoochun's length under his touch he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Do you, ngh, do you have..." he trailed off, Yoochun's tongue doing wicked things at the hollow of his throat rendering him momentarily speechless. Yoochun raised his head to give him a questioning look and Jaejoong flushed under the attention. Or maybe that was Yoochun's grip tightening around him.

"Depends, can I fuck you right here if I do?"

Any coherent thoughts Jaejoong fled, leaving him embarrassingly turned on. Yoochun's aroused groan when Jaejoong pushed his hand from his cock down over his balls and behind was entirely worth it.

"Right here?"

Yoochun's answer was to retrieve a condom from his wallet fast enough to make Jaejoong's head spin. Jaejoong sucked two of his fingers in his mouth before using them to open himself up while Yoochun watched. Seeing his jaw drop was almost as gratifying as the enthusiasm with which Yoochun stripped his pants down to his ankles. While Yoochun rolled the condom on, Jaejoong toed his shoes off and let his slacks fall to the floor.

Jaejoong leaned back against the wall, head titled under the shelf he clung to as Yoochun pushed into him, biting his lip white at the stretching sting of it.

"Breathe, babe," Yoochun said shakily and Jaejoong's short laugh made him relax enough for Yoochun to sink in all the way. When Yoochun bottomed out, Jaejoong wrapped his legs around Yoochun's waist, shuddering as he started rocking slowly inside him.

Something brushed over Jaejoong's cock and he cracked his eyes open, realizing Yoochun's tie had somehow looped around him and was sliding against him with every move Yoochun made. Yoochun caught his gaze and smirked when he noticed what Jaejoong was staring at.

"Even my clothes like you."

Jaejoong rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny anything, especially not when Yoochun shifted and thrust harder. Scrabbling at the shelf to stay upright, Jaejoong urged him on with a squeeze of his legs. Yoochun held him in place with surprising strength as he sped up, grunting huffs escaping with each snap of his hips and sweat just starting to bead at his temples.

"Ah, there. Theretherethere," Jaejoong cried out breathlessly, bringing a hand to his cock to fist himself while Yoochun complied gladly. His own nearly undone tie ended up tangled in his fingers and the soft silk contrasted with his rough strokes in a way that had him cursing loudly and Yoochun slamming in hard enough to knock his head against the wall, nearly making his glasses slide off.

Surprisingly, Yoochun came first and the feeling of him pulsing inside him was the final push for Jaejoong, whose mouth was open in a silent _oh_ when he followed, making a mess of both of their shirts. And ties.

He was never going to complain about wearing a tie ever again.

The next morning, Jaejoong found a business card sitting on top of his keyboard. When he flipped it over, he saw something scrawled on the back along with a cell phone number.

_Call me if you ever want to do any more research._

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/21820.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/16438.html)  
> 


End file.
